A Little Fall of Rain
by Becca6393
Summary: A song fic based on A Little Fall of Rain. It could become a multi-chapter fic if people like it.


A Little Fall of Rain 

"Good God, what are you doing?" Marius said in a hurried, almost angry tone. The boy climbing over the barricade had been none other than Eponine Thenardier. She reveled in his worry, it meant he cared at least a little for her. Her body shook as she began to decend. Her shoulder and head throbbed and she feared she would fall, but he caught her and continued...

"'Ponine, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved?Why have you come back here?"" That word stung worse than her shoulder. That beloved for whom the letter was meant. The one who told her to keep him safe. The girl better than she who had let go of past offences.

"Took the letter like you said, I met her father at the door." she answered breathlessly, " He said he would give it. I don't think I can stand anymore" Her shoulder was now on fire and her thoughts began to get hazy. her head pounded from the spot where it had hit the barricade, which had seemed a shelter now seemed to rise and attack her. Each table leg and cart spoke seemed to reach out and grab at her as she collapsed further into Marius' arms.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" he pushed her away so her could look at her. She was as bedraggled as usual. Her simple skirt and chemise were soaked even under her thin winter coat. But marius saw something more against her grungie collar droplets of red. "There's something wet upon your hair..." Then it became clear, "Eponine, you're hurt. You need some help," he tried to brave the blood which seemed to flow more strongly under his notice."Oh, God, it's everywhere!"

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain...a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now..." She lied bravely, but the student leader did not seem to notice. Her vision was closing and now only he seemed to be in view. The rain continued on, "You're here, that's all I need to know and you will keep me safe..." she starred into the dark not daring to look at his face. If only he would stay with her, but no he had his Cosette..." and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow."

"But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above," Marius felt frantic." 'Ponine, his little 'Ponine was so resigned. It was not like her. She was a combative, pushy even how could she think to let this beat her. Than he spoke words so quiet he hope they remaine unheard, "If I could heal your wounds with words of love."

"Just hold me now, and let it be." Eponine knew he did not mean that last part. he had is love, his other half. She would be content to die in his arms under a guise of love. "Shelter me, comfort me".

"You would live a hundred years.."In his mind they all would make it to adulthood raise children. The image of Eponine surrounded by someone's children was both sweet and uncomefortable. "...If I could show you how. I won't desert you now..." He gripped her tighter, wrapping her coat more tightly around her.

"The rain can't hurt me now," She said again taking his hand. She held it in her own examining the small scars on his fingertips from boyhood accidents. "This rain will wash away what's past...and you will keep me safe...and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Sleep. She thought longingly of sleeping somewhere warm, but the image seemed to pale in comparison to Marius's grasp.

"The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest" Marius' grip tightened as he wiped the blood and grime from her face. "A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far. So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius,I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. She reached up and held his face staring him straight in the eyes, as she had feared to do even moments ago. She would save him the regret she felt. He would know everything was was alright, "That's all I need to know and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close."

"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,you won't feel any pain..." Holding her like a child now, Marius rocked her holding her close to him trying to shelter her from the cold at least a little. "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now. I'm here...I will stay with you...Till you are sleeping" Sleeping, the word seemed poisonous on his lips. He smoothed her hair away from her face.

"And rain..." she murmured.

"And rain..." He said watching her eyes close slowly.

"Will make the flowers..." She continued struggling to keep her eyes open. Finally she let them close.

"Will make the flowers... grow... " He finished her thought as she grew limp in his arms.

The rest of the students dedicated the barricade to her as Marius carried her back away from the front lines.


End file.
